paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower Fever
(Opening shot; fade in to the Lookout in the morning. Cut to Chase sleeping in his pup house. He then wakes up and walks out. He then eats his pup food which Ryder had made for him. After he is done eating, said guy also walks up) Chase: Morning, Ryder Ryder: Morning, Chase. How were the pup treats? Chase: It was good, thanks Ryder. Now I’m off to meet with my friends so we can play in the warm, sunny day! Ryder: (chuckles gently) Have a good time (Chase runs to the Pup Park where his friends are at. There he saw the animatronics having fun with the other pups) Chase: Hey, guys! (He runs up to them) All but Chase: Hey, Chase Rocky: Chase, it’s an awesome day to play with our things! Spike: I agree! Rubble: Same here! Zuma: Come on! Let’s have fun now! Chase: Okay! Everyone ready to start the day? Jack: No… (All look at him with confusion…) Jack: (smiling) Just kidding! (...then it turns to laughter. The comical jackalope pulls out a cupcake and proceeds to eat it) Rubble: Jack. May I have a cupcake? Jack: (takes out another one for Rubble) Yeah. Wait! I have cupcakes for everyone! (All cheer as he reaches into a tree hole and pulls out a plate of cupcakes) Jack: Here they are. Let’s get cupcake-ing! (As he hands each kid a cupcake, they all notice Tanner walking cautiously by while carrying a blanket. Jack waves to him) Jack: Tanner! Want a cupcake? Tanner: (scornfully, wagging his tail) Eh, I’ve got better things to do than mingle with crazy dogs and robots like you Manny: Yeah, yeah. You’re not right with us good dogs and robots anyway (Cappy looks up at the sky and becomes concerned when he noticed clouds are starting to cover up the sky) Cappy: Hey, Chase. You know, we should check the weather first before we begin our day Chase: Why? Cappy: (points at the sky) Take a look (The other kids saw the cloudy sky) Chase: You’re right, Tanner (Dissolve to all but Tanner in the living room. The TV is on and everyone is watching the weather report displaying on the screen. Cut to the TV screen) Crumble (addressing to someone o.s.) ...Thank you. (to the screen) Now onto the weather. Today’s weather forecast calls for --- (a piece of paper is given) --- a horrible storm will ravage in and around Adventure Bay (Back to the kids) All: (surprised) A horrible storm? (TV) Cookie Crumble: That’s right. Freezing rain...no, actually, a thunderstorm. Shelter is definitely recommended. Also, an advisory has been issued to avoid any and all outdoor activities if possible. Remember, thunderstorms are no laughing matter. You must never go outside until the storm clears up. (He’s given another piece of paper) Coming up, how to build a table only with your bare hands (The channel is changed to an episode of Unrealistic Jesters. Cut back to the kids) Jack: Wow. Thunderstorms sounds no fun Felix: It sure doesn’t Ulysses: Oh. Very horrid, I should say Felix: But do not worry, guys. This is the safest place to be in case of thunderstorms Rocky/Rubble/Zuma: Yeah (The sky gets even more cloudy. Pan down to the window; Chase is there) Chase: Hmmm (He notices Tanner in the distance, taking shelter under a tree) Chase: Hey. I think Tanner should come in here Manny: Why?! Chase: It’s about to rain, and there’s going to be thunder Marshall: Where is he right now? Chase: Under a tree Felix: Why would he take shelter under a tree? Chase: I’ll go get him (Chase quickly leaves the house and runs up to Tanner) Chase: Tanner! You should come inside the tower. It’s a safe place to be in when there’s thunderstorms Tanner: Why? I don’t like you guys Chase: Tanner. There’s going to be thunder and rain, and it’s not safe to be outside during a storm. (takes his hand) You could come inside Tanner: (scoffs) You can’t be serious! Chase: I am serious, Tanner. Come on (The two run into the tower. Shortly, the rain comes down. Cut to the living room; Tanner puts on a pouty face while crossing his arms and his gaze pointing at the closed front door) Chase: Okay, everyone. Tanner is going to be with us until the storm is gone (He is met with silence) Ulysses: That’s...wonderful of you. You are...uh, such a great friend, Chase Kunekune: I agree Tanner: I’m not here to weather out the storm with you guys! Jack: Yes, you are! Tanner: Wait. There’s a storm coming? Manny: Duh! You should’ve been here to watch the weather forecast! Spike: Manny! Tanner: See? The manticore hates me. So, that means I should be getting on out of here Chase: Tanner, please! Jack: It’s fine, Chase. He doesn’t have to leave now. Besides, it’ll be fun when we’ve got a raccoon here to play with us! Tanner: (angrily) I’m a tanooki, not a raccoon! Jack: Whatever. Anyway, while the storm rages outside, we’ll snuggle in and pass the time by playing board games, and playing tic-tac-toe, and drinking lemonade, and and playing tic-tac-toe, and doing crossword puzzles, and watching movies, and drinking lemonade, and doing jigsaw puzzles, and playing board games, and drinking soda… (After the second "playing tic-tac-toe", the others start to grow bored) Thorn: I thought you said we’re drinking lemonade Jack: Oh yeah. (singsong) Lemonade, we’ll be drinking! Manny: (clapping, sarcastically) Bravo. Encore, encore Tanner: Thanks, but no thanks Cappy: Even if we’re going to have chocolate later on? Tanner: Uh, I’ll have to think about that Kunekune: Okay, but you better think fast. Because Jack really likes --- (Jack tosses up several chocolate bars) Jack: (happily) CHOCOLATE!! Tanner: No thanks. I don’t do chocolate. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go (He starts to leave. The sound of thunder announces itself, noting that the storm is now starting up. The evil tanooki comes back in burnt from the lightning strike) Jack: Yay! Tanner came back! Ulysses: Although, it looks like he needs a clean-up Tanner: And a way to get away from you guys Zuma: Jeez, Tanner. You really don’t like us, do you, dude? Kunekune: He doesn’t like anybody Tanner: Shut up Jack: (hands Tanner a chocolate bar) Here you go! (Dissolve to the gang at a table. Chase and Cappy both have a red pen and a blue one, respectively. In the center is a piece of paper with lines put together to create a tic-tac-toe board) Chase: Okay. First thing to play is tic-tac-toe Rubble: (holds up paw) Ooh! Felix: You have a question you want to ask, Zuma? Rubble: Yeah. What’s tic-tac-toe? Tanner: A piece of candy Felix: Tanner! Chase: (to Zuma) Tic-tac-toe is game. There are nine squares on the board. One person draws an O and the other draws Xs. Whoever gets three in a row first wins Jack: (to Tanner) That sounds fun, right? Tanner: Maybe to you and all your friends Skye: Let’s start playing (Dissolve to a while later; there is three blue Xs in a row --- diagonal) Chase: Looks like you win, Cappy! Cappy: Cool! Who wants to play after me? Spike/Rocky: I do! (They look at each other with confusion) Spike: Actually, Rocky does Rocky: Wait. You want me to go first? Spike: Definitely! Rocky: Awesome! (Dissolve to a while later; cut to a few candles being lit by Kunekune) Jack: That’s some handy fire breath! Kunekune: Thanks (Now all are holding a glass of lemonade) Jack: Now this is better! Tanner: What’s better about it? I liked it better before! I like to see things! Jack: The lights went out, Tanner Felix: Sure they were, when you turned them off! (Thorn suddenly spits out his lemonade) Thorn: Jack! Jack: Thorn? What’s going on? Thorn: I never realized how amazing your lemonade tastes! (The jackalope’s eyes went wide, then he smiled) Jack: Thanks, Thorn Tanner: Yeah, yeah. How about those crossword puzzles you promised? (Outside; a bolt of lightning strikes the dome. It suffers no effect. Back to the inside of the tower; everyone gets ready to solve a crossword puzzle) Chase: All we have to do for a crossword puzzle is to find the word that matches the clues Felix: But the word had to fit, otherwise it’s not correct Thorn: I’ll solve the first clue Jack: Thorn! We haven’t rolled a dice yet Ulysses: For what, darling? Manny: Dude, this is a crossword puzzle. You don’t roll to see who goes first Skye: Yeah. And why does Thorn get to go first? Felix: You guys need to stop arguing over little things. Let’s just focus on solving the puzzle Rocky: He’s got a point. Instead of rolling, let’s rock-paper-scissors for it Jack: Totally! Me versus Rocky versus Tanner! (The tanooki sighs as he, Rocky, and Jack go together) Rocky: One! Jack: Two! Tanner: Three! Rocky: Oh, it’s a tie Jack: Donuts! Rocky/Jack/Tanner: One, two, three! Jack: Ugh! I’ll get you next time (Cut to a less than thrilled Tanner. The other two’s lines come off as o.s.) Tanner: One, two, three Rocky: Tie Jack: Donuts! Tanner: One, two, three Rocky: Tie Jack: Donuts! Tanner: One, two, three Rocky: Tie Jack: Donuts! (Another shot of the tower then cut to Tanner with a crossword puzzle already filled out) Tanner: There, it’s solved. See? (Then we see the others) Cappy: Very impressive, Tanner Rocky: Yeah. Except no one got a turn to solve a clue Tanner: It’s a crossword puzzle! There’s no taking turns in a crossword puzzle! One word; words!! Ulysses: Goodness. Easy, Tanner Cappy: Yeah, relax, Tanner. We’re just having fun Zuma: That’s amazing, dude! You solved an entire crossword puzzle! (Tanner falls over in surprise. A third shot of the tower than on the inside. A jigsaw puzzle is being complete, except there is one empty spot in the middle. Cappy is holding the last piece, looking very stressed. All but Tanner are present) Marshall: Come on, Cappy. You can do it (Cappy groans) Spike: Be the puzzle piece, youngster (Cut to the distressed animatronic kappa) Cappy: Cannot...complete jigsaw puzzle! D-Difficulty...level too...too advanced. Rate...Rate of brain activity increasing. (as his color starts to fade and grows wrinkly) Ageing...p-process by...by 30 years p-per s-s-s-ec-c-cond. (Deep exhale) (Cut to frame the kids) Thorn: Come on, Grandpa, you can do it Manny: You still got a good few years ahead of you in life Cappy: (holds up ear trumpet) Eh? Rocky: (yells into the ear trumpet) Go, Cappy, go! Go, Cappy, go! Go, Cappy, go! Go, Cappy, go! (Cut to Tanner sleeping on the couch. Rocky’s yelling woke him up and sends him fuming) Tanner: Idiots! (He marches over to them) Tanner: You idiots woke me up from my nap! Rocky: Hang on, Tanner. Cappy was just about to figure out where this last piece of the puzzle goes. (into the ear trumpet again) Weren’t you, Cappy?! Cappy: Who’s the brown guy? Tanner: Are you all idiots? There’s only one place it can go! (points to the empty spot of the puzzle) THERE!! (He pants hard, and Zuma gasps) Zuma: Tanner! It wasn’t your turn. That’s cheating, man! Tanner: (nearly losing it) CHEATING?!? It’s a jigsaw puzzle! You can’t cheat! Felix: That’s what I’ve been trying to tell them Rocky: Oh, whatever. We’ll just start over (Rocky takes the puzzle apart. Tanner growls and screeches) Tanner: I’ve got to get out of here! (A lightning bolt strikes Tanner; he comes back burnt. Cappy is back to normal) Jack: Welcome back, Tanner! We were just about to figure out where the first piece of the puzzle goes (Cut to frame all; Tanner is clean from the lightning strike) Jack: Oh! Maybe Tanner can help us fig --- Tanner: No I can’t Rocky: Please, Tanner? Tanner: No way Chase: Please…? (Tanner stands up) Tanner: Well, I have an even better idea Marshall: (gasps) What is it? Felix: Yeah. What is it? Spike/Thorn: Come on! Tell us! Tanner: Shh! Quiet time. It’s a game called…"boundaries". (Rubble shoots his paw up) Rubble: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ---! Tanner: WHAAAAT?!? Rubble: Is there spelling in this game? Tanner: (sighs) No. No spelling Rubble: Yes! Tanner: Well, the rules are very simple. The object of the game is to see how long everyone can leave me, Tanner the tanooki, alone until the storm passes. I will stay inside my boundaries. I’ll define said boundaries by chalk lines on the floor Felix: Here’s my question Tanner: Ask Felix: Where are you going to get the chalk? (Cut to Tanner) Tanner: I… (menacingly; has an evil smirk on his face) ...bought some! (He laughs maniacally. Another flash of lightning. An organ plays an ominous tone as Tanner goes up to the stairs. Cut to a close-up of the chalk in his hand; he moves the thing slowly from wall to wall on top of the stairs, then the background tone and drawing stop. The tanooki stands up straight and lightly tosses the chalk down the stairs, which lands on Thorn’s head before hitting the ground. Cut back to Tanner going into the room and slams it behind him. Cut to Tanner in the animatronics’ bedroom; he relaxes near the door, laying on his frontside. He sighs contentedly) Tanner: rilliant work, as usual, Tanner. Now all I have to do is sit here until the storm goes away (Just before he takes a nap, his stomach makes itself heard with a low growl. He sits back up) Tanner: Wait a minute. I’m starving! (He stands up and looks around the room) Tanner: Kunekune and his buds have got to have some snacks in here somewhere (He comes across a bag of pretzels sitting at a desk in the far corner. Tanner goes to it and reaches into a bag) Tanner: Well, at least they have something good in here. Pretzel, I am ready to eat y --- AHHH!! (To his horror, the one he is holding is moldy. He looks into the bag and notices that every single one is covered in mold) Tanner: (disgusted) How long has these been in here? (Cut to him slowly opening the door) Tanner: I’ve got to get food that isn’t moldy (He walks out and is stopped by Jack dressed as a security guard) Jack: Halt! No one is to cross this boundary! Tanner: Hey! What are you…? You’re not supposed to do that! Jack: Do what, huh? Tanner: You crossed the boundary! I’m the one who drew the line. You’re not supposed to cross Jack: (holds out hand) If you’re the one who drew it, I’ll need to see some identification papers! Tanner: (scoffs) Seriously? I can’t give you any --- (He checks, but doesn’t have any) Tanner: What? I don’t have them! I must’ve left it at home! b(puts hands together beseechingly) Look, if you just let me cross, I can go and get them. Please, I promise it’ll be quick! Jack: (squinting eyes) Hmmm, you may be telling the truth Tanner: (laughs) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re such a nice security guy! I --- Jack: (turning stern) But then again, I cannot let you. You’ll have to come with me so we can find out the truth Tanner: WHAT?! Jack: Come on now, sir! Tanner: (angrily) In your dreams! (Tanner whacks the jackalope with his tail and runs downstairs. Jack blows his whistle and pursues in. Tanner makes it toward the kitchen and starts taking food from the refrigerator. Cut to an angry jackalope at the doorway) Jack: Stop that raccoon! (He jumps out of his security guard disguise and jumps on Tanner’s back. The tanooki starts to run) Tanner: I’m a tanooki, not a raccoon! Jack: Shut up, you criminal! Tanner: Please! I just...just want to get back onto my side of the boundary! Jack: No! This I cannot allow! It’s against the rules! Tanner: But all I wanted was something to eat! (Felix comes in) Felix: Jack? Tanner? What’s going on? (Ulysses comes in as well) Ulysses: Yes. I’d like to know also. I simply cannot groom my mane with all this noise. (Manny enters) Manny: Yeah, guys. Some of us here have stuff to do Jack: (pointing to Tanner) He...He’s doing something bad! Look what he has! Felix: Tanner, what are you up to? Tanner: It’s not me! It’s your crazy jackalope friend that’s doing something! (gesturing to food) Look, I just wanted to get something to eat! But your crazy jackalope friend attacked me for no reason! Manny: That’s because you’re a bad guy, dumbo Felix: Manny! Ulysses: Jack, you mustn’t treat our guests that way. Bad guy or not, let them get their needs. (Rubble peeks his head in) Rubble: Did someone say something to eat? (Rubble goes to the pile of food, but Tanner shoves him back) Tanner: Buzz off, bulldog! Ulysses: Tanner, that’s not nice! (Tanner gets up and takes the food with him. Shortly, he runs into Marshall, leaving food everywhere) Tanner: My food! (He runs off to get them all) Manny: Your food? (flies off to catch up to him) Rubble: I want some too! (Zuma runs up as well) Zuma: Me too! Marshall: What’s going on? (Tanner, Manny, Rubble, Zuma, and Jack advanced toward each other, yelling at each other at top volume. Soon the other animatronics join in, and eventually a massive fight breaks out, with food flying everywhere. Chase, Marshall, Rocky, and Skye walk over and saw the fight happening) Skye: What are they fighting about? Marshall: I don’t know, but this has to stop Rocky: What can we do? Chase: I have an idea (He barks out loudly, instantly stopping the fight) Chase: Can anyone tell me why there is a fight going on? Rocky: Yeah. We’re all friends here Marshall: And friends shouldn’t fight each other Skye: It’s not right at all (The others all talked at once. Chase barked loudly again, signaling them to quiet down) Chase: Guys! I understand if you feel uncomfortable with a bad guy in the tower, but there’s no need to cause huge problems. Is this what we’ve really come to? What we’ve really become? (The others start to get sad, except Tanner) Chase: Is one little storm all it takes to create a lot of conflicts between everyone that are trying to do something? Spike: I guess it is Thorn: Actually, it’s that and a refrigerator full of food Tanner: Hey! Did you hear that? Cappy: Oh, it’s just Rubble and Zuma gnawing on brownies (Cut to said pups eating brownies) Rubble: Mmmmm! Yummy brownie! Zuma: Delicious! (Back to frame everyone) Tanner: No, no, no, no, no, no. Not that. I mean, from outside (Everyone listened; there’s no thunder booming or rain pouring. Just silence) Kunekune: I don’t hear anything Tanner: (ecstatically) Exactly! The storm must’ve stopped! (He runs toward the front door) Felix: Wait, Tanner! Tanner: Woooo! So long, suckers! (When he opened the door, he is heard screaming. The others gasped and went outside. The tower is surrounded by a massive puddle of mud. Ulysses screams in disgust) Ulysses: Where did all this mud come from?! Cappy: Relax. It’s just mud Rocky: Where’s Tanner at? (Pan to show the tanooki stuck in the sticky area of the mud puddle. He growls under his breath while holding a scowl. Cut to frame all) Jack: That is one troubled raccoon Tanner: I’M A TANOOKI!!! (And goes back to fuming. Fade to black) THE ENDCategory:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three